In Plain Sight
by Law and Order CI Miami
Summary: MIAMI: A SERIAL KILLER IS ON THE LOOSE IN PLAIN SIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

SERIES PREMIERE

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

**The following story is fictional. No actual person or event is depicted.**

"**In the City of Miami's War on Crime; the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the city homicide unit… these are their stories."**

**[Card Sound]**

Two construction workers were on a street with jackhammers, fixing a sewer grate. David Wilcox was a younger man who just got a career in construction. His partner was Bart Anderson; a quiet elder man who had been in construction since the early 1980s. They stopped drilling in the street when a black car, feet away, felt rock and gravel hit their car. The driver laid on the horn and yelled out; "Hey! Those damn drills are getting debris on my car! Is the city gonna pay for it?"

"Why don't you go on about your business?" Wilcox yelled to the angered driver.

The driver aimed a gun out the window, Wilcox and Anderson putting their hands in the air. "What'd you say man?" The driver asked. "I'll shoot you and drive!" the driver yelled. Wilcox nor Anderson said a word. "I didn't think so." The driver said taking off at full speed, the tires screeching.

"You ever have gun pulled on you Bart?" Wilcox asked placing down his jackhammer to mess with the sewer grate. Anderson didn't say a word. Wilcox's eyebrows doing a quick rise and fall.

* * *

><p>Detective Nate Kendall was at Dr. Gibbs's office; they were sitting and talking about the previous case; "I was thinking about the kid a few weeks ago; he masqueraded as a cop, just for sex." Kendall said to her in thought.<p>

"Are you thinking about the kid, or his actions?" Dr. Gibbs asked.

Kendall shook his head and asked her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not thinking this kid was playing cop; you saw how the victim reacted when all she saw was a police officer; an "officer" who was about to "send her to jail" unless she gave into his demands… it makes you wonder if ordinary citizens lie and abuse their power and masquerade as cops, what about the actual police? How far will they go to get what they want… how far will _you_ go to get what _you_ want?" Dr. Gibbs questioned.

Detective Kendall stared at his psychiatrist in thought at what she was saying to him. **[1]**

* * *

><p>It was a nice evening out and David Wilcox was outside his house messing with his car… he heard a car creeping up to his house. He acknowledged the dark car, "Hey–!" But before he could say anything else, he was <strong>shot<strong> twice; falling to the ground instantly, one more **shot** being fired. The car screeched off as fast as it could then.

David Wilcox was on the cold hard ground, slowly dying.

**[Fade to black]**

**LAW & ORDER: **CRIMINAL INTENT: **MIAMI**

**Created by:  
><strong>**DICK WOLF & JOSHUA MORTON**

_**Law & Order: Criminal Intent **_**Developed by:  
><strong>**RENE BALCER**

**Original character Detective Nate Kendall Created by:  
><strong>**JUDITH McCREARY  
><strong>**NEAL BAER  
><strong>**DICK WOLF**

**Developer & Executive Producer:  
><strong>**JOSHUA MORTON**

**Written & Directed by:  
><strong>**JOSHUA MORTON**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #:<strong> 1x3 (1.3)  
><strong>Title: <strong>In Plain Sight  
><strong>Writer &amp; Director: <strong>Joshua Morton  
><strong>Original Post Date: <strong>July 16, 2011  
><strong>Production Code: <strong>JMCIM03  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A SERIAL KILLER IS ON THE LOOSE IN PLAIN SIGHT. A construction worker is murdered outside his home but before Detectives Kendall and Alexander can catch all leads, another person is killed. The detectives have to beat the clock on a serial killing case that goes back 20 years. Meanwhile ASA Kim Barnes is being pressured to get this murderer off the streets and Detective Nate Kendall begins to risk his entire career after a therapy session.

* * *

><p>1. I have written two story's before this one – titled: "The Pilot" and "Masquerade" (which dealt with a kid masquerading as a police officer for sex, which was in Miami's local headlines at the time) – due to computer problems, the fic is stuck on my old computer. It might get posted one day as a "lost" story, but it won't be anytime soon. Anymore questions on this scene, just ask.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

It was the following morning and sirens were going off on the neighborhood streets as Detectives Nate Kendall and Renee Alexander walked up to the crime scene with Crime Scene Unit Investigator Eddie McIvor who explained the crime to them. "Miami-Dade P.D. passed the buck. The victim, David Allen Wilcox was found murdered by his car, two gunshots to the chest and one in the leg. 38 millimeter rounds. He still had his watch, wallet, and cash."

"Close range shots?" Alexander asked putting on a pair of gloves.

McIvor shook his head, "No, I think it was either a stake-out or a drive by."

Nate Kendall bent down over the body and noted looking at the hood of the car which was raised, "There's a tool box on the brim here… he was fixing the car. If it's a drive by, he walked away from the car; hearing one outside the street there… then, bang."

"If it's a stake-out, someone lured him out into the open and then opened fire." Alexander said looking around from all the neighbors' homes in the cul-de-sac area.

Kendall asked CSU Investigator McIvor, "Do we have any witnesses?"

"All ear witnesses. We canvassed the neighbors, they all heard the shots; but didn't see a shooter." McIvor answered.

Alexander asked McIvor, "Do we have time of death determined?"

"For anything that actually has to do with the body, we'll gonna have to wait for the M.E." McIvor answered.

Kendall nodded and walked into the house with Alexander following.

CSU Techs were taking photos of the house. Detective Alexander walked over to Wilcox's answering machine that had a light blinking. She clicked the play button.

A young woman's voice was on the answering machine, "_Dave, it's Wendy… how come you haven't come over tonight? I wore that _sexy _dress you wanted me to buy last month. Call me back, I love you._" Then the answering machine changed to another message, "_David, call your mother; I'm still alive you know!_" an elder woman said before the machine said, "No new messages."

"Our boy David's got him a _sweet thang_." Detective Alexander commented jokingly.

Kendall nodded his head agreeing and adding, "And the second voice is one I heard a lot growing up… one of the reason's I never stuck with the dating game." Kendall walked off leaving his partner to ponder the thought.

Alexander then went upstairs to a bedroom, "Our victim apparently gets down and dirty, in a literal sense." Kendall walked by her as she pointed to some dirty clothes on the bed.

Kendall walked over to the clothes and ran his gloved hand over them before nodding his head, "It's dirt."

"I've never seen that much dirt on clothing, not even on my kids clothes; _combined_!" Alexander commented.

Kendall asked, "Was this guy digging holes?"

"After we're done here, maybe we should question the girlfriend; she might give us some insight on who were dealing with." Alexander suggested looking at the personal products on his dresser; soaps, colognes, etc.

Kendall acknowledged a CSU Tech, "Hey, bag these man." The tech nodded and walked off.

**[Card Sound]**

**APARTMENT OF  
><strong>**WEDNY McNAMARA  
><strong>**ISLANDIA  
><strong>**TUESDAY, JULY 12**

"What can I do for the Miami police?" Wendy McNamara asked leading them into her apartment. Wendy sitting in a lone chair, Alexander sitting on a couch, Kendall choosing to stand.

Alexander asked her, "How well do you know David Wilcox?"

"I know him very well; we've been dating for almost a year come August." Wendy happily answered, "Why?"

Kendall sighed before regrettably answering her, "He's been murdered."

The detectives could tell she basically shattered; she nervously asked, "W-w-what?" McNamara looked over to Detective Alexander who was just nodding her head. Immediately McNamara broke down sobbing, "What happened to him?" She screamed through sobs.

"He was killed while he was working on his car." Alexander answered softly to her.

Kendall then added, "Ms. McNamara we have to ask; where were you last night?"

"I was right here… I was waiting on David to show up for a dinner date… he never showed up!" Wendy McNamara cried.

Alexander then asked her compassionately, "Wendy, did David ever talk as if someone was bothering him, or did he have any problems?"

"D-David never said anything… but he wouldn't even if he did." Wendy answered trying to compose herself.

Kendall then asked her, "Did David have any problems at work, where did he work?"

"Daniel Construction; he never talked much about work other than building tops, street pavement, and sewer grates… he said he had a quiet co-worker who didn't bother him." Wendy answered softly. Kendall was writing that down in a notepad as Wendy bellowed painfully, "Who did this to him?"

Alexander answered her confidently, "We don't know; but we're going to find out who did it and why."

A sad Wendy McNamara saw a little hope.

The detectives were walking back to their car in the parking lot, Kendall putting on a pair of sunglasses. "We've got an answer to why Wilcox's clothes were covered in dirt and grime… he's a construction worker." Kendall said handing the car keys to his partner.

Alexander took them while checking a missed text on her cell phone, "Martinez is done with autopsy."

"Hope he's got something for us that we can run with." Kendall noted.

* * *

><p>On a street corner downtown, Bart Anderson had a jackhammer, working a busted up drainage grate on the sidewalk. He was eyeing a beautiful woman who was going into a jewelry shop down the street. His new co-worker, Walker Santino was noticing Anderson staring off into the distance, not watching where he was hammering. Santino yelled over the noise, "Hey man, you're gonna bust up the concrete and then we'll be cementing here!" Bart then turned off the loud machinery. "You alright man?"<p>

Softly, dryly, and coldly Anderson said back to him; "I'm fine."

Santino just looked at his new co-worker, kinda frightened.

**OFFICE OF  
><strong>**CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER ANTONIO MARTINEZ  
><strong>**1851 N.W. 10TH AVENUE  
><strong>**TUESDAY, JULY 12**

Medical Examiner Antonio Martinez asked the detectives, "What do you want to hear, the bad news or the really bad news?"

"Does it really matter?" Detective Kendall asked wryly, eyeing the pale body on the metal table.

Martinez said handing Kendall the file and Alexander walking over to him to read it with him; "I agree with CSU when it comes to determining the aim of the shots."

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

Martinez pointed at the gunshots on the victim's chest explaining, "The first two shots were fired here on impact, but…" he then pointed at the shot in the leg, "The shooter moved when he was shot in the leg… the bullet straying a few centimeters even after impact." Alexander and Kendall stared at the medical examiner, "The shooter was either running while shooting the victim, or he was in a vehicle."

"Drive by shooting." Kendall commented.

Martinez then said, "Wilcox's TOD is placed around seven o'clock… the bad news is that I found residue in David Wilcox's lungs as if this guy worked steel mills or the construction industry."

"He was a construction worker according to the girlfriend." Alexander answered.

Martinez continued, "Your guyed would have died in a matter of years anyway… he was obviously an avid smoker and drinker; he also had signs of early cirrhosis… he would have had began to have health problems by the time he reach 50, unless he decided to try to quit."

"Well this isn't a bright side doc, either way; an innocent man's been killed… I wanna know why." Kendall said sternly.

Martinez then responded with, "When you get the answer to that, please tell me."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, the detectives were walking in the squad room with Captain Winters to her office, explaining their findings so far. Alexander was saying, "David Wilcox was murdered outside his house, he was fixing his car. The M.E. is saying he was probably killed in a drive by form of shooting."<p>

"Go on." Winters said acknowledging she was listening.

Kendall then continued with, "The M.E. also noted that the victim could have run into poor health in a few years. He had early lung problems from his construction job and smoking; and his had early signs of cirrhosis, from heavy drinking."

"Was Wilcox involved with anyone?" Winters asked opening her officer door, but propping on the frame.

Detective Alexander answered, "We talked to a girlfriend, Wendy McNamara, she lives in Islandia; she said she and David had a date the preceding night; but he never showed up."

"Because he was murdered." Winters finished nodding her head.

Kendall then added, "Alexander played the messages on his answering machine; McNamara and his mother were the only two messages on the machine."

"Okay first things first; check out the construction job and then find out who his mother is." Winters said to them walking in her office, the detectives splitting up.

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**OFFICE OF MORT DANIEL  
><strong>**DANIEL CONSTRUCTION  
><strong>**DOWNTOWN  
><strong>**TUESDAY, JULY 12**

"David Wilcox is dead?" Mr. Daniel asked confused and shocked.

Kendall nodded his head, "Yes, he is."

"I was wondering why he didn't show up to work this morning… I had to assign his co-worker to someone else." Daniel replied sitting down at his cluttered desk.

Alexander asked the business man, "How well did you know David Wilcox?"

"I don't know many of our employees that well. All I know is when they clock in and clock out and take a sandwich out of a rusty lunchbox." Daniel answered.

Nate Kendall asking, "Do you know if he had any problems on the job?"

"The only thing I've heard from him was yesterday; he said a car threatened to shoot them on a street where they were working on a sewer grate. The driver claiming debris was hitting their car." Daniel answered.

Alexander then noted, "You mentioned he had a partner, where is he?"

Daniel then turned to his computer and began typing, "You're in luck; they're here in the city working on a drainage line… South 5th Street to be precise."

* * *

><p>Softly, dryly, and coldly Anderson said to Santino; "I'm going to take a break… I hate hearing these damn hammers all day." Anderson then walked off; Santino was looking at the elder man as if he was a lunatic.<p>

Anderson was walking down the city streets watching the woman he saw earlier who went into the jewelry store. She walked for the longest until she got into a clear on the streets where Anderson decided to pounce. He said coldly running up behind her, "A pretty rich woman like you ought to not be traveling these streets alone eh? What do you say to taking a little ride?" He then hit her in the face and carried her body to the alleyway.

Twenty minutes later there was a gunshot and Anderson sped out of the alleyway dusting himself off.

**[Fade to black]**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

Detectives Kendall and Alexander walked down the street to their car after exiting the construction building. Alexander questioned angrily, "How the hell does this guy not know the people he's got employed to fix our city streets and buildings?"

"Rae, I don't have an answer to that one. The guys rich and in charge; when the employees begin to lose it, however they do; he doesn't want anything to do with the fallout. I'm willing to bet he's got some drug addicts and dealers hired." Kendall answered. He then said, "And he looked like he wanted to hire you, but as his secretary."

Alexander scoffed and then asked, "How do you want to play the next one, you want to see the mother or go to 5th street first, I mean we _are_ in the neighborhood."

"I'm curious to see these workers myself." Kendall said taking the car keys Alexander offered up.

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**4505 SOUTH 5TH STREET  
><strong>**DOWNTOWN  
><strong>**TUESDAY, JULY 12**

The detectives saw the few construction workers coned and barricaded off on the street corner in front of them. Kendall parked the car down the street as they walked over to three workers who were drilling holes in a drainage grate with a large and loud drill. Kendall yelled out, "YO!" They immediately shut off the tool. "Police, which one of you is Bart Anderson?" Anderson simply stepped forward.

"Can we talk to you Mr. Anderson?" Alexander asked.

Anderson simply nodded before walking with the detectives; coolly he asked, "What can I do for the police?"

"Tell us what you know about David Wilcox." Kendall answered him with.

Anderson raised his eyebrows, "Wilcox? Why do you want to know about him?"

"He's dead." Alexander answered taking off her sunglasses.

Anderson acting shocked exclaimed, "Dead? W-w-what happened?"

"He was killed last night at his house while he was fixing his car." Kendall sternly answered.

Anderson just looked at them. Alexander then said to the man, who acted as calm as could be; "Now you might know our next question… where were you last night?"

"I was at home all night." Anderson answered. Before asking, "You think _I _did this?"

Kendall looked at him, his eyes shifting from him to his partner in confusion, "_No_, but we need to rule out everyone he was close to before he was killed."

"Your boss mentioned that a car drove up to you guys yesterday and aimed a gun at you…" Alexander added.

Anderson answered her, "We were on the street fixing a hole in a sewer grate when this driver starts bitching about debris hitting his car; which was nowhere near where we were drilling."

"Can you describe this car Mr. Anderson?" Kendall asked taking out a notepad.

Anderson nodded his head and described it in short sentences, "It was black. New. Two-door. I mostly watched the gun that was aimed out of the window at us."

"Did you catch a license plate?" Alexander asked him.

Anderson answered quietly and harshly, "I had a gun pointed at me, I wasn't watching a damn license plate!"

"Can you describe the driver or the gun then?" Kendall asked him sternly.

Anderson answered severely with, "His hand was black, and he acted like a punk. The gun, it looked like a silver revolver."

Alexander and Kendall exchanged a look before eyeing Anderson.

Alexander walking back to their car said, "That creep is just that… a creep."

"Mort Daniel doesn't give a damn who's hired on in the company; he just wants maximum labor done with minimum pay." Kendall said unlocking the car doors. "I'm sure that guy's 10 years tops before he get's social security."

Alexander shook her head and asked, "Well let's check out our victim's mother; maybe she can offer some more insight." Alexander opened the car door.

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**HOME OF  
><strong>**ANNA WILCOX  
><strong>**COCONUT GROVE  
><strong>**TUESDAY, JULY 12**

"What happened to my boy?" The elder woman frantically screamed.

Detective Alexander sighed, "Your son was murdered last night."

The woman frantically said to the detectives, "I told that boy; this construction job will be the end of you one way or another!"

"Uh ma'am, he wasn't killed on the job; he was murdered at home." Kendall corrected, the mother getting more saddened and frantic.

She screamed out; "Who would kill my son?"

"We were hoping _you_ could tell _us_ that Ms. Wilcox." Alexander said softly.

Ms. Wilcox stuttered; "I-I-I don't know… I haven't seen my son for six months!"

"Do you know if David mentioned any problems on the job?" Alexander asked her curious.

Wilcox shook her head, "Nothing he told me, or would have told me… David stopped telling me things years ago."

Kendall noted something she had said, "You said the job would be the end of him one way or the other… what did you mean Ms. Wilcox?"

Wilcox sighed deeply before saying, "His girlfriend; she told me that David was losing himself. Smoking, drinking, drugs… I didn't believe her because I thought she was nothing but a lying skank but… one day David called me…" Ms. Wilcox began sobbing, "He cursed at me in ways I never thought I'd hear from him. I-it wasn't him talking; it was the drugs and the booze."

Detectives Kendall and Alexander just stared at the elderly woman in pity.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the detectives were in Captain Winters's office. Kendall strongly said; "Captain, we're nowhere on this and we're almost 24 hours in."<p>

"The construction workers weren't any help?" Winters asked, sitting in her desk pondering.

Renee Alexander shook her head, "The boss doesn't even worry about the people he has on the streets, and Wilcox's partner just seemed to shrug everything."

"Did you guys background those two?" Winters asked them.

Kendall nodded his head, grabbing his notebook off the captain's desk; "Bart Anderson has a clean record; not even a parking ticket. Mort Daniel on the other hand has petty charges out the ass; aggravated assaults, gambling charges in Los Angeles, _seven_ DUI's last year some here and some in places like Panama City, Tampa, and Fort Lauderdale."

"Hmm." Winters expressed, "Mort Daniel is a possible here… what about the girlfriend and the mother?"

Alexander said, "The girlfriend shot an old boyfriend in self-defense in 2007; he's upstate doing a 20 year bid for attempted rape. The mother is clear."

"What did the mother have to say?" Winters asked them, but she saw the look on their faces change. Winters stated flatly, "She told you nothing."

Kendall wryly joked, "You deserve a cigar captain." Winters cracked a smile at Kendall's comment. Kendall continued, "However she noticed when he began drugs and drinking."

"So that's all you've got on this?" Winters asked her detectives with an angry tone.

Alexander said to her, "Unless a lead falls from the sky, we've got nothing."

"Yeah well how about–" Winters was about to say something to the detectives until her desk phone rang. She picked up the receiver, "Winters, homicide… huh, what, okay." She placed down the receiver, "This isn't exactly a lead but we've got a dump downtown."

Detectives Kendall and Alexander exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>CSU Investigator Eddie McIvor explained to the detectives as they walked towards a roped off alley. "Deli owner was about to throw out some trash when he found the body beside the dumpster, first thing he did was call 9-1-1." Kendall bent down over the body that was covered by a sheet, McIvor continuing, "Victim's name is Iyana Crenshaw. She's got two gunshots to the chest, 1 in the leg… sound familiar?"<p>

"David Wilcox." Alexander answered sighing.

McIvor added regrettably, "That's not all… this woman's bra and panties are missing… I think the killer took them with her… found evidence of sexual assault."

"Son of a bitch." Kendall swore recovering the sheet over the victims face. Kendall continued to speculate on the crime; "So the perp raped her, he shot her up, then stole her underwear and took off?"

Alexander commented, "He followed the previous MO until the rape and theft of her undergarments."

"He's escalating; we need to move before the victims start piling up." Kendall said staring at his partner who exchanged a determined look with him.

Bob Anderson was at home in his bedroom with no lights off; the only light coming from the setting sun coming in his windows. He was on the bed, fondling the brazier and underwear from the victim. "Off all the ones I've had since I've started back… you were my favorite so far… I might miss you." Anderson said softly before laying the underwear out on his bed and ramming his face into them… sniffing them, licking them… even attempting to eat them.

**OFFICE OF  
><strong>**CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER ANTONIO MARTINEZ  
><strong>**1851 N.W. 10TH AVENUE  
><strong>**WEDNESDAY, JULY 13**

It was the following afternoon and M.E. Martinez had finished the autopsy on Iyana Crenshaw. Martinez explained his findings, "I sent the slugs to ballistics, I'm a hundred percent sure they are going to match up from the ones I pulled out of David Wilcox. Ms. Crenshaw was sexually assaulted right before she was shot, as McIvor pointed out."

"What is the time of death Tony?" Alexander asked him.

Martinez handed her and Detective Kendall the file and answered, "Around one thirty, maybe two o' clock… the hot heat slowed decomp. I will say this, unlike Mr. Wilcox, Ms. Crenshaw was as fit as could be." The medical examiner looked at the speechless and determined detectives. "Do you guys have a suspect in mind yet?"

"One suspect, but if this girl was killed around one thirty and two PM then our suspect didn't do it." Alexander commented staring at Iyana Crenshaw's deceased body on the metal slab.

Kendall shook his head in anger; "This guy… he's angry… he's escalating."

"Well if he is escalating, I don't want to see to what detectives." M.E. Martinez replied sternly.

Both detectives just stared at the M.E.

Bart Anderson had a wall safe open with a huge amount of cash sticking out of it… but that wasn't all. He had various amounts of women's clothing in there as well; shirts, socks, underwear, bras… they were his trophies. Coldly Anderson said, "I don't have anything of David Wilcox's in here… a shame I had to kill that kid, but he talked too much." Anderson slammed the wall safe before walking off.

Anderson sipped on a cup of coffee on his kitchen table before sitting it down and saying angrily, "Back to the old freakin' grind." Anderson grabbed his eyes off an end table and then exited his house.

**[Fade to black]**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

Detective Kendall was looking at a laptop on his desk; Alexander reading the crime scene file at her desk and using her laptop at the same time. Kendall said, "I'm checking with the DMV and there are about 25,000 black people in the city of Miami alone driving a newer model two-door black car between the years 2008 and 2011. I managed to skim the list down some, there are over 12,000 black men driving said cars."

"Damn." Alexander swore, "I'm beginning to wonder who our mystery gunman is."

Kendall said angrily, "That idiot Bart Anderson had to have seen more than what he saw."

"You think he's hiding something?" Alexander asked.

Kendall shook his head, "I don't know Rae."

"Does he have any next of kin, or any kin that live around here?" Alexander asked.

Kendall began typing on his keyboard until the computer chimed; "None listed."

"How convenient." Alexander flatly commented staring into her laptop.

Kendall saw her attention was focused on it, "What's going on?"

"Well I'm checking ViCAP with our killer's MO, so far there are only 3 cases where victims were killed by shots to the chest and legs. There is one unknown that was striking in Miami and Fort Lauderdale in the late 1980s and early 1990s, but the killer just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Kendall suggested walking over to his partners desk, "Or somebody killed him?"

"Then there were a couple gang related killings in the late 1990s. A handful by Caesar Sonato, leader of a local MS-13 gang; he's doing a 25 year bid in federal prison. And then there's Trent Walker, a rapper-turned-gangster who went by Trail… he's going a 20 year bid at a correctional facility in Tampa." Alexander explained.

Kendall rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger in thought; "Looks like we're going upstate."

"Yeah, but how about we visit a homegrown killer first?" Alexander asked slapping the crime scene folder on her desk.

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**FEDERAL CORRECTION INSTITUTION  
><strong>**15801 S.W. 137TH AVENUE  
><strong>**DOWNTOWN  
><strong>**WEDNESDAY, JULY 14**

Detectives Kendall and Alexander were in an interview room at the federal prison, gangster Caesar Sonato was sitting in front of them, angry; "Look, I'm not talking to _la policia_, so you can _lárgate_. I ain't got anything to say to MDPD!"

"_Tienes que dejar de actuar como un narcisista pinchazo y escuchar_!" ("You need to stop acting like a narcissistic prick and listen") Alexander said leaned in closer to Sonato.

He was shocked Alexander new Spanish; he tried not to let it show though, "What the hell do you want?" He asked aggravated.

"You been talking to anybody Sonato?" Kendall asked tilting his head a little, smiling.

Sonato sat back in the metal chair and crossed his arms and answered, "My cellie, the gaurds, God."

"What about your mail and phone privileges, talk to anybody interesting?" Alexander asked.

Sonato asked angrily, "What do my mail and phoning privileges have to do with anything?"

"Nothing unless you've been reaching out to have murders committed." Kendall answered sternly.

Sonato then frowned, "You stupid man, why would I have someone else do _my_ business?"

"Because you can't physically." Alexander answered with a smart attitude.

Sonato made a clicking sound with his teeth before Detective Kendall banged his fist into the metal table before jacking up Sonato and shoving him into a wall. "You've got guys out here killing people with _your_ exact MO… the shoots to the chest and leg, the rape, the underwear theft the–!" Kendall screamed at him.

Sonato interrupted, "WHOA HOMES WHO DID SOME RAPE?"

Kendall let go of him and aggravatingly asked him, "What do you mean "who did some rape"?"

"Look man, I'm already in here enough time… I'm trying to get out!" Sonato started, "I might have killed them, but if someone's out there saying I _raped _my hits; somebody's a frickin' liar!"

Kendall and Alexander started at him, Alexander with attitude said, "Because you wouldn't rape someone right?"

"Look our game was simply put some rounds in your ass and split… nobody in my crew did no rapes! We weren't going to get busted by the _cops that fast_!" Sonato answered angrily.

Kendall asked him, "So if we check out your phone records and you incoming and outgoing letters this little story is going to check out?"

"Go ahead man; I've got nothing to hide!" Sonato yelled, but the anger seen on his face turned to an evil smile.

Bart Anderson and a bunch of other workers were knocking old and gravelly pavement up to slap down a new tarred parking lot at a mall. He watched a blonde haired woman going into the store, having to walk around their work site. The men working on the site saw her as well and whistles loudly and yelled to her, crude remarks. Anderson was the only one who was just staring because he knew _he_ was the only one who would actually get her. He angrily looked at his perverted co-workers.

**HILLSBOROUGH COUNTY JAIL DIVISION 1  
><strong>**1201 ORIENT ROAD  
><strong>**TAMPA  
><strong>**WEDNESDAY, JULY 13**

"Hmm… usually I don't talk to the police without my suit, but since you're from out of town; I won't let you waste a trip. What can I do for Miami P.D.?" Trent Walker asked Detectives Kendall and Alexander. They were sitting in an interview room where Walker still had on his handcuffs.

Alexander asked him, "How about you tell us about your murders?"

"Oh babe that _old_ news… all that's going these days for me, is doin' my bid." Walker answered her.

Kendall asked him in an angered yet joking tone; "You sure about that Trent? One day you get a visitor, you ask what's going on in the streets and then you tell them to make the streets worse than they already are?"

"What chu saying man?" Walked asked in a serious tone, leaning closer on the table to the detectives.

Alexander answered him sternly, "He's _saying_, you're reaching out from prison for your former crew to kill people."

"Whoa man WHAT?" Walker yelled out. "Who said that bull?" Walked asked pissed off.

Kendall answered him throwing crime scene photos out of his notebook in front of him, "How about the now deceased David Wilcox and Iyana Crenshaw?"

"Whoa man, I haven't done no murder for hire nor have I ordered any of my boys that are still on the street to do jobs!" Walker answered.

Alexander who was now pissed off yelled out, "So is that what those people were to you? JOBS?"

"Where is your proof I did this?" Walker yelled out.

Alexander snapped back, "Your MO; shots to the chests and legs! But apparently one of your _boys_ decided to go against orders, the latest victim Iyana Crenshaw… she was _raped_ _and _murdered!"

"Nobody workin' for me did no rapes! The risk of the death penalty was out then!" Walker yelled. "How is MDPD going to come up here to Tampa and harass me about crimes I had nothing to do with? And _then_ they show up without hard _evidence_?" Walker stood up, "Hell no! GUARD, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I WIND UP ON DEATH ROW FOR KILLING COPS!"

Kendall turned around in his chair to look at Trent Walker by the cell door, "Is that a threat?" Kendall asked.

"GUARD!" Walker yelled out, soon after an officer came to take him back to his cell.

Detectives Kendall and Alexander exchanged an exhausted look.

* * *

><p>Driving back to Miami stuck in interstate traffic, Alexander was driving; focused on the road… too focused in fact. Kendall noticed it; "Rae, although he was a jackass; I think he was telling the truth… I mean Hillsborough's not Federal Corrections; Walker probably could barely walk around in a cell there unlike Sonato; who actually has more means, motive, and opportunity to order hits from inside." Alexander made an angry clicking sound with her teeth. "Rae, what's going on?"<p>

Just then Alexander laid on the horn and yelled out the window, "Get the hell out of the way!"

"Rae!" Kendall yelled pulling her hand off the car horn. "What the hell is going on?"

Alexander slammed herself back into her car seat and softly said, "I might lose my kids."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, before asking, "The divorce?"

Alexander answered Kendall, "The judge might decline the request for me to have full custody of the kids. I mean I'm never home; I work a highly dangerous job… I barely have time for anything."

"What about your ex Rae?" Kendall asked, "Any chance of him having custody?"

She answered shaking her head slowly, "I don't know. I mean all Darrell did was cheat on me, on numerous occasions. But exactly before I petitioned for divorce was the first time he ever walked out on the kids. He was actually home more than me, he's able to hold down a job that lets him see them get to and from school…" Alexander trailed off before saying frustrated, "I don't know."

"Rae, if you're ex was as a prick as you say he was… no judge in his right mind would award him custody." Kendall answered remembering his marriage to his wife and how it and her life tragically ended.

Alexander deeply sighed and said to him, "I hope you're right Nate."

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later in Miami, Bart Anderson was in his car outside a woman's house with a pair of binoculars looking in. "Keep on honey, keep on." He said softly and darkly. The woman; she was the one who went into the store earlier that day where Anderson was working the parking lot.<p>

Inside, the woman was on a cell phone with someone while trying to cook dinner. "Really, then what happens when you sneeze?" She asked the caller on the other end. Seconds later she said, "Well I never had that problem, but my brother did when we were growing up." The young woman then walked by the window above her kitchen sink and looked out it. She looked directly out the window at Bart Anderson, unknowingly.

Anderson with the binoculars just stared at her. Coldly Anderson said, "Enjoy the view; you won't be enjoying it too much longer." He then looked down at the gun on his passenger seat.

Later that night when it was pitch black. Anderson walked up to her front door and knocked.

A young voice inside yelled, "Who is it?", she got no answer. She opened the door, "Hel–?" was all she managed to say before the door was slammed hard in her face; she collapsed to the floor soon after.

She was then drug up the stairs by her hair. "Me and you are about to have some fun that is simply to _die_ for." Anderson coldly said. The woman trying to get away from him.

Later that next morning another young woman came over to the blonde woman's home. "Hello? Amelia?" The woman yelled, trying to acknowledge her friend. She walked over to the living room area, "Amelia, the front door was open!" The friend then walked up the stairs yelling, "Amelia if this is some kind of joke, I don't think it's too funny!" She looked in all the two bedrooms, one was empty but the other was a mess. "Early spring cleaning Ameil– AMELIA!" The woman screeched.

She threw herself down to Amelia's body to see if she was breathing, but she wasn't. She was **dead**.

**[Sharp fade to black]**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**HOME OF  
><strong>**AMELIA DAVIS  
>SOUTH MIAMI HEIGHTS<br>****THURSDAY, JULY 14**

With the chatter of police radios and scanners and techs and assistant from the medical examiner's office and the crime scene unit roaming about Amelia Davis's house; Detectives Kendall and Alexander were walking upstairs of the house with CSU Investigator Eddie McIvor who was elucidating, "Your victim's name is Amelia Davis, 32. She lived alone, but we found her in the bedroom. Same MO as our last, three bullets, no undergarments, signs of sexual assault."

They walked into the bedroom where the techs with cameras were taking pictures. "Any sign of forced entry?" Alexander asked McIvor looking at the victim's dead body in irritation and sorrow.

"No signs on the house of forced entry, but there's a bruise on her forehead which suggests–" McIvor answered.

Detective Kendall finished kneeling over the body and turning her head, "She was ambushed."

"My mother always said; never open the door to strangers." Alexander stated wryly. She then said, "If this is the same guy who was striking in the 80s and 90 and not some copycat; how did he escalate to rape and stealing their clothing?"

Kendall shook his head not having much of an answer, "Something might have happened between then and now. I mean he could have already done time for some crime and now he's out, he could have left the country, hell; he could be in witness protection."

Alexander pondered the thoughts before an assistant from the M.E.'s office brought a body bag over.

McIvor then said to the detectives, "Uh the next door neighbor was good friends with the victim; she's downstairs."

The detectives were downstairs with the friend, Carly. She was really broken up; "I-I came over, every morning we both had to go to work… I thought she was playing a joke!" Carly sniffed before continuing, "I walked in the bedroom and saw it a mess… I thought she was cleaning!"

"And that's where you found the body?" Alexander asked her softly.

Carly nodded her head slowly and congested said, "Yeah… who did this to her? Why did they do it? Amelia was the nicest girl I ever met!" Carly screamed.

"So there's no one you can think of that wanted her dead?" Kendall asked.

Carly just frantically shook her head sobbing. "The last time I talked to her was yesterday at the mall! I wanted her to be a bridesmaid for me… I'm about to get married in two months!"

Kendall and Alexander stared at the sobbing woman.

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**OFFICE OF  
><strong>**DR. SARAH GIBBS  
><strong>**DOWNTOWN  
><strong>**THURSDAY, JULY 14**

Kendall was sitting in a chair across from Dr. Gibbs who just watched a silent Detective Kendall. She acknowledged him, "Nate. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her, he had a feeling where she was going with it.

Gibbs gave Nate a look, "I _mean_ these past few weeks so far you've been talking… how come you're not saying anything now?"

"Nothing to talk about today doc." Kendall answered pondering something.

Dr. Gibbs knew he was in thought about something, "Well what's on your mind Nate?"

Kendall sighed, "I've got a case… brutal one."

"Which cases aren't brutal Nate?" The doctor asked him.

Kendall quickly said, "No this one is different…" he trailed off.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." She said in a joking and yet serious tone.

Kendall then handed her his notebook off the coffee table with the crime scene photos in it. Kendall explained as she looked at the photos in side in shock; "This guy… we think he's a serial killer. It seems he's simply killing random people, raping; innocent women; pumping their chest and legs with bullets." Kendall sighed and added, "And after he kills the women he takes their… underwear."

"So how does that make you feel Nate?" Gibbs asked.

Kendall was more stern, he asked her; "How does that make _you _feel?"

"It's not about me Nate but; I feel outraged and I feel sorry for the victims and their families. This is tragic; I feel this guy needs to be found." Gibbs answered him calmly.

Kendall nodded in agreement, "He needs to be found and he needs his ass kicked!"

"Why do you feel he needs an ass kicking?" Gibbs asked him, still calm.

Kendall on the other hand was ready to blow up, "Because he deserves it doc! Especially if this guy is skating around thinking he can get away with rape and murder! He's been striking for a _decade's _doc!"

"But you say kicking his ass is what he deserves, are you sure it's not to make you feel better?" Dr. Gibbs asked him, ignoring his angry tone.

Nate shook his head in anger at the doc, "Make me feel better, doc? Where is _that_ coming from?"

"Well where is all your anger coming from Nate? It's not just about this guy!" Gibbs yelled.

Nate yelled, "So you mean to tell me I shouldn't be mad at a serial killer who's also raping women?"

"That's not what I said detective!" Gibbs yelled back.

Kendall angrily held his hand up to her before saying, "I'm outta here!" Nate proceeded for the door.

Gibbs yelled to him, "If you walk out that door Nate, you have just put what's left of your career in jeopardy!"

"Like you give a damn about my career! As long as you can tell the department bosses "Nate Kendall's nutty as a fruitcake" you'll still have a job!" Kendall bellowed angrily. He calmed himself, a bit; but not much, "I came here to keep my shield, to clear my file, and to talk about my _issues_, but I'm more pissed than I ever was before!"

Gibbs sternly asked him, "Well then let's _sit down_ and _talk_ about it."

"I'm done sitting down and talking doc." Kendall said snatching the file from her and his notebook off her coffee table. He looked at her, "You know what, you can tell the bosses whatever the hell you want to; tell them whatever helps you sleep at night… I'm _done_." Kendall said to her from an angered to calm tone before barging out of her office, the people in the waiting area watching.

* * *

><p>Detective Kendall was sitting in the squad room at his desk just staring at the file of the crime scenes in front of him. Alexander coming from the coffee machine saw this and asked, "You alright Nate?" She then sat down at her desk in front of his.<p>

Without looking at her or making eye contact he replied, "Might be looking for another job soon."

"W-What, why?" She asked him confused at what he had just told her.

Kendall sighed and this time made eye contact with her, "I stormed out of the shrink's office." He answered.

"Oh Nate." Alexander said devastatingly, she was disappointed at him for doing that.

Kendall asked her, "You think I just shot the chances of keeping my badge?"

"Majorly." Alexander said flatly, her desk phone then rang. She answered, "This is Alexander… what? Yeah, we're on our way Eddie." She ended the phone call, "Well cheer up while you still have your badge, Eddie's got something."

**CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATIONS BUREAU  
><strong>**9105 N.W. 25TH STREET  
><strong>**DORAL  
><strong>**THURSDAY, JULY 14**

Happy, McIvor said to them bringing them to a computer with some results on it. "I got the DNA results from fluids left over in the second victim, Ayana Crenshaw."

"There's a match to someone in the system?" Alexander asked hopingly.

McIvor sighed in regret, "A direct match to someone in the system, no. _But_, it did hit from some DNA taken before."

"When?" Kendall asked, "The 1980s?"

McIvor's eyebrows fell, "How did _you_ know?"

"Lucky guess." Kendall responded.

Alexander then said to them, "Well we have a problem; we don't have any suspects to get DNA from."

"I think we do Rae, even if they don't match I'd like to get them into interrogation anyway." Kendall said. "Mort Daniel. But I'd also like to print off pictures all the newer black cars here in Miami and show Bart Anderson a photo array… maybe our mystery gun wielder is our perp."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, Kendall and Alexander were getting chewed out by assistant state attorney Kim Barnes. "Okay detectives what the hell is going on here? You've got mass murders going on here, possibly by a serial killer slash psychopath and you have no leads or suspects! I've been getting chewed out by <em>my boss<em> because city homicide's taking their time putting away killers!"

"Kim we–" Alexander was about to say.

ASA Barnes cut her off, "No detective! When that pilot was murdered last month and you botched the initial interrogation I didn't do much, I was lax when that college kid was masquerading as a cop to get what he wanted… but _now _we've got a serial rapist and killer on the streets! The only person who's a suspect is a _construction company owner_!"

"Counselor, this bastard has been killing in this city for going on _three_ decades now! THREE! It's no wonder my guys haven't busted this guy, he's doing his best not to slip up and risk getting arrested by the police!" Captain Winters snapped at the prosecutor.

Barnes sighed, "I just want this son of a bitch behind bars." She handed them some papers, "This compels Mort Daniel to hand over his DNA."

"Can I ask you a question counselor?" Kendall asked innocently seeming. She just looked at him, acknowledging that he could. "Why are you so cruel?"

Barnes's eyes bulged out before she snapped grabbing her briefcase and walking out of the captain's office, "Just do your damn job detective, while you still have it."

Alexander smiled at Kendall before saying, "Kim just tries to hard really."

"She's bucking to be state attorney." Captain Winters said going to sit down at her desk. She then looked at her detectives, "Well, you heard the lady… go _compel_ Mort Daniel to give up his DNA."

Alexander said "I'll call Tony.", as she and Kendall walked out of the captain's office.

**[Card Sound]  
><strong>**OFFICE OF MORT DANIEL  
><strong>**DANIEL CONSTRUCTION  
><strong>**DOWNTOWN  
><strong>**THURSDAY, JULY 14**

A secretary came to Mort Daniel's door and knocked and said, "Mr. Daniel, the police are hear… and they have a subpoena."

"Subpoena, for what?" Daniel asked angrily.

Alexander answered him giving him the subpoena, "Your DNA Mort."

"I'm Doctor Martinez from the medical examiner's office… all I need is to stick this buccal swab in the corner of your cheek, that's it." Martinez said introducing himself and taking a buccal swab out of a packet and placing a transparent tube on the desk.

Daniel smiled, "That's all, well I say 'screw you'!" Daniel tried to walk out of the office until Detective Kendall stood in front of the door.

"You can either let him put a q-tip in your mouth or you can go in." Kendall said to him.

Daniel asked him, "One question first, why do you need _my _DNA? Do you think I had something to do with David Wilcox's murder?"

"That's what I think, what about you Rae?" Kendall asked his partner jokingly.

Rae standing by M.E. Martinez replied in a joking tone, "I think so yeah."

"We also think you've been a murder for 3 decades." Kendall added.

Daniel replied, "And I think you're nuts!"

"That's what they're saying these days." Kendall said smiling.

Daniel angrily turned to his desk, " I'm calling my lawyer!"

Alexander then bent him over his desk, "Fine, have it your way; you're under arrest Mr. Daniel." She then slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. Two officers came in and escorted Daniel out of the office, his office employees watching in shock. Alexander stood in the doorway by M.E. Martinez and Detective Kendall and wryly commented, "They never take the easy way out."

Martinez made a wry chuckle. The three the proceeding out of the office.

**[Fade to black]**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

Captain Winters along with Detectives Kendall and Alexander were watching Mort Daniels sitting alone angrily in the interrogation room. Winters asked concerned, "This guy's alibi? Does he even have one? "

"Only for Ayana Crenshaw's murder. For Dave Wilcox and Amelia Davis; he has the 'at the office-home alone' story." Alexander answered staring at Mort Daniel through the mirror.

Winters then said to them, "So you think he's got an accomplice?"

"Don't know for sure. Captain, let me pick up Bart Anderson and show him a photo array of the newer black cars in the neighborhood, see if we can narrow down a suspect involved at pointing a gun at them." Kendall said.

Alexander added, "I can handle Mort Daniel Captain."

Winters was nodding her head in agreement, "Find Bart Anderson." She said looking at Kendall, she then looked at Alexander, "Grill Mort Daniel, but don't go too far; his lawyer will be here momentarily."

Kendall nodded at Winters and walked off. Alexander exchanged a look with the captain before walking into interrogation. She walked in and placed a closed folder on the interrogation room table. Mort Daniel was getting agitated, he was already aggravated. He said to her in an angry tone, "Look lady I don't know why you came in here, I'm not talking until I see a lawyer… Miami P.D.'s trying to lock me up for murder."

"So are you saying your innocent Mr. Daniel?" Alexander asked; her fingers crossed on top of the closed folder on the table.

Daniel sighed, "Do I _look_ like someone who's got it in them to murder somebody?"

"Mr. Daniel you'd be surprised, there are people who look at lot worse than you, and they've committed murders." Alexander responded to him jokingly.

Daniel's face wrinkled, "Funny." He responded dryly, not amused.

"If you thought that was funny then you might find this hilarious." Alexander said wryly, opening the folder and sliding it across the table in front of Mort Daniel.

Mort Daniel looked at the photo's before slamming the folder back in front of Alexander, Daniel yelled out, "Come on lady this is sick!"

"I bet that's not what you were saying last night when you raped and murdered Amelia Davis!" Alexander spat back.

Daniel shook his head in anger and disagreement, "Who the f'in hell is Amelia Davis?"

Alexander screamed "How about one of your own then, David Wilcox? You shot him twice in the chest and in the leg!"

"Are all you cops crazy?" Daniel yelled out.

Alexander then spat back, "Well Mr. Daniel; you fit the profile of a serial killer with this M.O. who's been raping and murdering people in the city and county for decades!"

"I didn't _rape and murder ANYBODY_!" Mort yelled to the top of his lungs.

Alexander said in a sassy and angered tone, "If you're so damn innocent, why won't you willingly let us get a DNA swab?" Mort Daniel didn't answer her, but just looked at her. "Look if you've got priors in the system or skeletons in the closet… we're not busting you for petty crimes. But if you _know_ you haven't done a rape or a murder, why wouldn't you want to clear your name." She said more calmly.

Captain Winters was watching the interrogation in the observation room through the mirror. She had a closed hand under her chin, hoping Renee could change Daniel's mind to cough up his DNA. But she felt his wouldn't match because she had a feeling he was innocent.

Mort Daniel took a deep sigh before asking, "Where's the medical examiner?"

Alexander then grabbed up the crime scene file and walked to the door, "He'll be back momentarily, just sit tight… as if you had anywhere else to go." She wryly joked.

Daniel ignored the joke pondering the consequences to what he just consented to.

Captain Winters watched Mort in the mirror.

**AVENTURA MALL  
><strong>**19501 BISCAYNE BOULEVARD  
><strong>**AVENTURA  
><strong>**FRIDAY, JULY 15**

Detective Kendall walked up to the scene and flashed his badge, one of the other workers came over to inquire what he wanted, the worker then yelled for Bart Anderson. They were tarring the parking lot at the Aventura Mall. Bart Anderson walked over to Kendall covered in dust, dirt, and grime. Anderson asked him, "What can I do for you detective?"

"I need you to come with me to the precinct and look at a photo array of cars that possibly look like the one you saw the driver with the gun driving." Kendall said to him.

Anderson simply said, "Sure, let me patch some things up here."

"Fine." Kendall said nodding, "The lot seems to be coming along nicely." He commented. Anderson ignored him and proceeded to get him things. Kendall just made a "Hmm." Sound and shrugged it.

* * *

><p>Detective Kendall was in the conference room with a filthy Bart Anderson. He slid a book with photos of black colored cars on the table towards Anderson. "Mr. Anderson, see if you think you see the type of car that the driver holding you and David at gunpoint."<p>

Anderson nodded his head as he looked out the window in the room shocked and confused. He asked Kendall, "Is that my boss?" Anderson saw Detective Alexander and M.E. Martinez walking with Mort Daniel and an attorney to the elevator; the M.E. holding something in a transparent bag, it looked like a tube with a q-tip in it to Anderson, he knew what it was.

"Yeah, he's a suspect because he's got no alibi on David's murder, and he also murdered another woman in Miami Heights last night." Kendall answered watching them as well.

Anderson commented, "My boss might be an ass, but I doubt he's a killer."

"We'll know when the DNA comes back." Kendall noted. "I'll be back in a second Mr. Anderson; just continue to look through the pictures for me." Kendall walked out to see what his partner had to say.

Anderson blankly stared at Kendall before looking at the pictures, not at all phased that the police were looking at his boss for the murders instead of him.

Kendall walked over to Alexander who said to him; "I had to persuade Mort to change his mind to give up his DNA. Maybe he is innocent."

"Like I told Anderson, we'll have to wait until the DNA comes back." Kendall answered; he and Alexander then looking at Anderson, who was looking at the car pictures, in the conference room.

Alexander asked him, "Do you think Bart can ID the car that the driver aimed a gun at him?"

"I'm hoping so… I know it's a shot in the dark, maybe if he can ID the car, we can get a closer fix on the driver." Kendall answered, "He _did _say Mort was an ass, but didn't think he was a killer."

Alexander added, "Well Mort could have an accomplice Nate, or he hires murders like he does construction workers; screw the background check, just go do the job." She said referring to Mort Daniel's way of hiring workers in a mocking tone.

**3 HOURS LATER**

The detectives were sitting at their desks typing up their paperwork until an officer walked to their desks and said, "Detectives, Mr. Anderson wants you guys."

Kendall and Alexander immediately hopped up from their desks, "This might be it Rae." Kendall said to her the two walking towards the conference room. Kendall opened the door and immediately asked Anderson, "Mr. Anderson, which car?"

Anderson turned the book of car photos around to the detectives and pointed at one, "It was this one."

Kendall then looked in the book, "A 2010 Chevy Impala, you sure Mr. Anderson?" he asked him.

"As sure as I'm sitting in this chair detective." Anderson responded with confidence, evil confidence.

Alexander then asked him, "So Mr. Anderson if we bring in a suspect, would you be willing to participate in a voice line-up?"

Anderson simply nodded his head.

"Which street and where did this occur Mr. Anderson?" Kendall asked.

Anderson replied, "South Main Street, Buena Vista."

Kendall and Alexander then rushed back to their desks. "So we'll run through the list of black male drivers who own 2010 Impalas." Alexander said sitting down and proceeding to type on her laptop.

"Then cross compare them with people who live in the Buena Vista area and prey we get our guy." Kendall said preparing his laptop.

They were saying names and addresses back and forth and determining whether the driver lives anywhere around the Buena Vista area; until they matched five possibilities closest to the Buena Vista. Alexander said, "Sherman Lopez, Louis Bosley, Peter Bruce, Randy Wilson, and Todd White."

"I'll run the names through the system." Kendall said to her typing on his keyboard. Moments later he got three hits, "Uh; Sherman Lopez and Louis Bosley are clean. Peter Bruce is Peter Brute, he's got domestic assaults charges out the ass, and he even assaulted his wife in a Wal-Mart in front of witnesses in 2006."

Alexander made a whistling sound in amazement.

Kendall continued, "Randy Wilson's got a lot of petty theft and armed robbery charges, he's still doing time for robbing a convenience store outside Little Haiti."

"So he wasn't holding up two construction workers." Alexander dryly commented.

Kendall then typed, "Rae!" He acknowledged, she stepped over to the laptop to read what was on the screen. "Todd White; he did 20 years for murdering his ex-wife, she had just pulled in the driveway, soon as she got out of the car he popped three bullets in her. He was arrested in 1991, he got out in March."

"Son of a bitch." Alexander coldly swore. She then threw the car keys at Kendall and said, "I'll tell the captain."

"I'll call Barnes and ask for a warrant, might need it." Kendall said just looking at the image of the man on his laptop; the man looked like a killer.

**HOME OF  
><strong>**TODD WHITE  
><strong>**BUENA VISTA  
><strong>**FRIDAY, JULY 15**

It was a rainy evening and the police; the SWAT team, other armed officers, and the detectives waited impatiently in position down the street until they got a call from ASA Barnes say that she got the warrant. Moments later Alexander's cell phone rang, "Alright guys, this might be it!" she bellowed. She answered, "Kim, do you have the subpoena?"

ASA Barnes was walking quickly in the courthouse halls, holding the cell phone in one hand and the warrant and her briefcase in the other. She said quickly, "I've got the warrant; knock on his door. Give him a few seconds, he doesn't answer; take it down."

"Got it Kim." Alexander replied ending the call. She bellowed, "Everybody she's got it, lock and load!" Kendall and Alexander then got into their car; as did the other officers who got in the vehicles they came in and they all proceeded down the street, sirens blasting.

They all parked around Todd White's home. Detectives Kendall and Alexander walked to the door, Kendall banging on it loudly, "Todd White, MDPD open the door!"

"Mr. White, we _do_ have a warrant!" Alexander yelled banging on the door as well.

The detectives backed away from the door and gave the SWAT team members the 'okay' to knock the door down but just as they did, they heard shooting and all the officers fell to the ground. "That bastard's shooting at us." Kendall said covering his head on the ground.

The shooting then stopped as they heard something crash in the house. "He's running!" Alexander yelled they all readying their weapons and running behind the house to see White running behind some neighbor's homes.

Kendall threw the car keys at his partner, "Take the car!"

Alexander caught them and immediately turned in the opposite direction, another officer doing the same.

White was then running in people's yards making them coward in fear when they saw the gun in his hands, they were still frightened when they saw the police running behind him with guns and weapons as well.

Alexander and the other officer in the car behind her had sirens blaring as they were trying to find a house, road or intersection to cut off White. Alexander focusing on a good place to corner him; she then saw a house with an empty driveway. She quickly threw the car in the driveway and jumped out with her weapon ready; the officer behind doing to the same.

White wasn't many feet away, he saw them and almost turned back but then he saw Kendall and the other officers with their weapons drawn as well. He was at a standstill. Alexander yelled at him, "Drop the gun White, drop it!", her weapon drawn directly at him.

"This can go one of two ways White: you can drop the gun on the ground and walk to our precinct, or we can make you drop the gun and you be carried to the hospital!" Kendall yelled at him, taking steps closer to him; weapon aimed at him.

Alexander asked him, "What's it gonna be White?"

White stood there a minute before raising the gun in the air, only to drop it on the ground.

"Now get on the ground and put your hands behind your back!" Kendall yelled, gun still aimed at him. White slowly fell to the ground. Kendall, Alexander and the other officers proceeded closer to him with caution. Alexander kicking his gun out of his reach, Kendall using his foot to quickly shove White to the ground. Kendall then put handcuffs on him, "Now was all this necessary White?"

White complained, "Man I'm getting tired of the f'in police!"

"And we're getting tired of you." Alexander said as Kendall roughly pulled him off the ground in cuffs. Alexander just eyed him, "Get him out of here." She commanded angrily and in disgust to the officers.

Two officers then took him to their car. Alexander and Kendall exchanged a look with each other before watching the officers haul away Todd White.

**[Fade to black]**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

Todd White was standing in the interrogation room with nine other men; couple black, a couple white, one or two even of Mexican descent. They were standing close to the two-way window with the blinds closed and the lights dim. Detective Kendall and an armed officer were standing by the door of the room.

On the other side of the window was Detective Alexander with Captain Winters, ASA Kim Barnes, and Bart Anderson. Kendall asked him, "Are you ready Bart?" Anderson just nodded.

Captain Winters asked Bart Anderson, "Mr. Anderson can you tell me something the gunman yelled to you?"

"I'll shoot you and drive." Anderson said right off the top of his head.

Winters then spoke into the speaker box on the side of the closed window, "Gentleman when you are directed please yell the following in your own tone of voice, 'I'll shoot you and drive.'" Winters took a brief pause to look around and see if Anderson was paying attention, "Number one." One guy then repeated the line. Anderson did nothing. Winters then turned to the speaker, "Number two." The same reacting from Anderson as that man said the line, "Number three!" Winters yelled. It was the same. "Number four!" Winters then yelled. That person said the line.

"Number four." Anderson quickly said.

Alexander then asked him, "Are you sure it–?"

"Its number four, I'll never forget that voice… the punk." Anderson said strongly and confidently.

Winters nodded her head and knocked on the window four times. Kendall said, "Alright guys thank you." They all began to walk out until Kendall said sternly, "White, sit down."

While the other guys were walking out of the interrogation room, angrily White stormed to the interrogation room table and said, "Y'all trippin' man!"

"Well the police wouldn't need to trip if you weren't a murderer." Kendall said sitting down at the table in front of him.

White forcefully dropped his hands on the table in anger and frustration, "Look man, I _did_ my time!"

"Yeah, you did time… but you came out to finish what you started." Kendall added.

Todd bit his lips angrily, "Man the police pulled this stunt before… and like before the police found all these murders to convict me, right before the trial ended."

"White I get it, you're like a lot of killers; you get angry and you blow people away." Kendall said nodding at him. Kendall then shuffled a folder that was on the corner of the desk to the middle, it had crime scene photos in it. "That's why you took advantage of Ayana Crenshaw."

White looked at the photos before throwing them back at Kendall, "What you talking 'bout man, I don't even know this woman!"

"Well how about this woman, Amelia Davis." Kendall slid another folder in front of White, "You fought your way in her front door, bashing her on the head with it… took her upstairs, raped her, killed her, took her panties."

White yelled, "Are y'all the sex police?"

"No, but we wouldn't be involved if you hadn't changed your modus operandi there White." Kendall said placing a third folder in the middle. "David Wilcox, a drive by. Two bullets to the chest and one in the leg."

White just looked at the photo of Wilcox.

Kendall saw this and nodded his head, "You _know _him. You _threatened_ him while he was working on a city street!"

White looked at Kendall before saying, "You crazy."

"Maybe I am, but is his co-worker?" Kendall asked him tilting his head to the side. White just looked at the smiling detective, Kendall knew White was going crazy in his mind. "Yeah, the elder gentleman standing behind him, _watching you _with the gun you tried to slaughter police officers with!"

Just then a young woman burst in the interrogation room, "Okay detective, we are _done _here, my client has nothing more to say!"

"Come on White! We have evidence, some of it you gave _us_; DNA, bullets! Take some responsibility for this man!" Kendall yelled.

ASA Barnes then walked in the room yelling, "Detective shut up!" Detective Alexander behind her.

"Hey man, I didn't even call a lawyer." White commented shocked as the woman tried to lead him out of the chair and interrogation room.

She replied, "Your girlfriend did when a neighbor called and said the police were about to knock down your front door."

"Well isn't that nice of her, looking out for her man." Alexander commented dryly.

White's defense attorney, Sandra Cage, sternly commanded White, "Come on Tood."

"Don't worry about that Sandra, your client's not walking." Barnes said standing by the interrogation room door, blocking them from exiting. "Your client attempted to turn police officers into Swiss cheese! Also, CSU's dumping your client's house; we _already _have the weapon… soon as we get confirmation the slugs match, we're adding _murder_ to these charges."

White was angry, "Man F you, lady!" Just then two officers came in and took White to holding.

"See you at arraignment." ASA Barnes said watching Cage scoff and walk off angrily behind the officers and her client.

**ARRAIGNMENT  
><strong>**CIRCUIT CRIMINAL COURT  
><strong>**LAWSON E. THOMAS COURTHOUSE CENTER  
><strong>**175 N.W. 1ST AVENUE  
><strong>**SATURDAY, JULY 16**

The docket reader was yelling out the case information, "Docket number 68987618, People of the State of Florida versus Todd White, 1 count attempted murder, 3 counts of murder in the first degree, and 2 counts of rape in the first degree."

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Milton Barr asked.

Cage answered sternly, "My client pleads not guilty your honor." Todd White was standing angrily.

"Can I hear the people on bail?" Barr asked looking at Barnes.

Barnes replied, "The people request remand your honor the defendant is a flight risk."

"Your honor the people are flying blind, they have no direct evidence of rape or murder one!" Cage yelled.

Barr then asked ASA Barnes, "Is that _true_ counselor?"

"It's all in progress your honor; we're waiting for ballistics and DNA to return to match the defendant." Barnes replied.

Cage snapped, "Basically your honor the people aren't prepared to make a case against my client!"

"Whoa hold on! The defendant tried to shoot up police officers who knocked on his door to execute a warrant! And let me add that he threatened to shoot city construction workers!" Barnes snapped back.

"Ladies!" Judge Barr bellowed. He sighed before saying, "Miss Barnes I'm surprised you came here unprepared, and even more so on a Saturday morning."

Cage interrupted, "I feel ROR is appropriate for my client your honor."

"And that's why bail is set at one million dollars and the defendant will give up all his weapons and passports to MDPD." Judge Barr said before slamming the gavel, "Next case!"

Cage scoffed, "_Your honor_!"

"I said "next case" Ms. Cage." The judge said pointing the gavel at her.

The docket reader began reading the next case as a court officer came to take Todd White to the holding cells.

Barnes grabbed up her things and turned to see her detectives sitting in the back of the courtroom, they stood when she came over. Barnes was angry, "I can't believe it… what is taking CSU so long to compare the prick's DNA and gun?"

"Soon as we leave here, we'll get Eddie to put a rush on it." Alexander answered.

Kendall shook his head, "Just like in New York, perps get off quick with some rich lawyer."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Barnes snapped. "I'm going to make sure Todd White goes away for something… I'd like for it to be _rape _and _murder_."

Alexander nodded her head, "We'll put a rush on CSU."

**CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATIONS BUREAU  
><strong>**9105 N.W. 25TH STREET  
><strong>**DORAL  
><strong>**SATURDAY, JULY 16**

"I was just about to call you guys." Eddie said to her.

Kendall noted, "You should call Barnes first, Todd White might skate if she doesn't make a case." The detectives noticed he didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me…" Alexander trailed, knowing she was about to hear some bad news.

McIvor sighed before leading them to a computer, "The DNA we got from Mort Daniels _and_ Todd White doesn't match the victims."

"What?" Alexander exclaimed.

McIvor said, "Either there's a copycat killer out there, or one of these guys was working with an accomplice."

"Or one of them _was _an accomplice." Kendall comment dryly.

Alexander then asked Eddie, "What about the bullets?"

Eddie looked at the floor before looking at them, "Todd White and our killer have the same caliber weapon, but the bullets fired at you guys from White are different from the ones Martinez found in the victims."

"Wha chu talkin' 'bout Eddie?" Alexander asked him, in a mocking tone. **[1]**

McIvor lead them over to a microscope, "Their guns fired differently. Do you see the pattern of striations and scratches on this bullet when it passed through the barrel?" McIvor asked the detectives who looked in the microscope and saw them. Kendall nodded. "Well, look at this one then." He said changing the microscope.

"They're different." Kendall commented.

McIvor shook his head, "The second one you just looked at, that's one of the ones Todd White shot at you guys."

"Son of a bitch _is_ gonna skate." Alexander said flatly.

Kendall shook his head, "Maybe on the rape and murder… but that bastard will go down for firing at the police."

"Aw Nate that's a petty charge, he'll be out in three-to-five years." Alexander commented.

Kendall just sighed as the three looked at the DNA results on McIvor's computer that read "No Match". "We've still got a killer on the loose." Kendall commented flatly.

**[Fade to black]**

* * *

><p>1. In case you don't get the reference, Alexander is imitating the famous line "Wha chut talkin' 'bout Willis?" spoken by Gary Coleman who was portrayed Arnold Jackson on the 1970s1980s NBC-CBS sitcom _Diff'rent Strokes_.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

Bart Anderson was outside Todd White's home starting at it, he knew that White would somehow get out on bail, but it didn't matter much to him whether he would or not. Anderson then charged to their front door and knocked.

A woman came to the door, "Hello" she then looked down at Anderson's hand and exclaimed shocked and frightened, "Oh my God!"

Before she could say or do anything else, Anderson **shot **her before marching in the house. "What the hell was that baby?" Todd White yelled coming down the hallway before attempting to retreat when he saw Anderson holding the gun… Anderson **shot** him before he could attempt to turn back. White went down with an "Ohh!"

Anderson then shot them both two more times before running out of the house. Little did Anderson know, a neighbor was watching the house after she heard the gunshots.

**OFFICE OF  
><strong>**STATE ATTORNEY PATRICIA MENDOZA  
><strong>**E.R. GRAHAM BUILDING  
><strong>**1350 N.W. 12TH AVENUE  
><strong>**SATURDAY, JULY 16**

ASA Barnes and SA Mendoza were sitting in her office, talking about the case. Barnes telling her about the arraignment hearing, "I got a raw deal this morning by Judge Barr, I was shocked he put bail so high, but White still posted it three hours afterwards."

"If the defense feels you can't make a case against White for rape and murder, they won't mind taking this to trial." Mendoza said.

Barnes sighed, "I know Pat, but it's not much I can do. CSU called not an hour before White got released to say the DNA from White and the bullets from his gun _don't _match what was found in the victims."

"Maybe White had an accomplice or either he was the fall guy." Mendoza offered.

Barnes questioned her thought, "If that was the case Pat, why would he take a risk on going back to prison? I mean, he was pretty vocal with the detectives about not wanting to go back in."

"Hmm… offer White a deal, tell him to tell what he knows Kim." SA Mendoza ordered.

Kim's eyes grew large, "Patricia!"

"Not a _generous _deal Kim, but a deal more or less. Take the death penalty off the table." Mendoza said.

Kim Barnes sighed before telling Mendoza; "Well I guess I'll call up Sandra Cage and talk out a deal."

Mendoza stared at her ASA.

Barnes walked to her officer to make the phone call, as soon as she sat in her chair the desk phone rang. "Kim Barnes." She held the receiver a moment before exclaiming, "What? I'll be there!" She then slammed the phone down.

* * *

><p>ASA Barnes had just arrived at the crime scene; she saw police officer, medicals examiners assistants, and crime scene techs walking all over the property. Barnes walked under some crime scene tape that was blocking Todd White's sidewalk. She walked in the house and saw the detectives looking over a woman's body, Barnes screamed "What the hell happened?"<p>

"It's just been confirmed we were about to convict the wrong man of rape and murder." Alexander answered dryly looking at White's girlfriends dead body as a CSU Tech took a few pictures, the cameras being used in the room making a loud clicking sound, which was muddled with police radios.

Kendall was standing in the hallway area, looking over Todd White's dead body. Kendall noted, "I'm guessing White's girl answered the door and he immediately shot her… White hears the shots in the bedroom down the hall…"

"He's comes down the hall to a surprise and gets popped himself." Alexander said walking over to Kendall looking at White's body. Alexander then asked aloud, "Anybody got a time of death?"

CSU Investigator McIvor walked over to the detectives, "Thirty minutes to an hour ago." He said looking at all the blood on the floor of both bodies.

"Okay, there is no way in hell this is just a coincidence detectives." Barnes said sternly. "Who knew that we were looking at this guy?"

Just as Kendall was about to make a reply an officer bellowed, "Detectives! A next door neighbor thinks she saw a man running out of here like a bat out of hell."

Kendall and Alexander looked at each other before walking out of the house to talk to the witness who was talking with another officer by a police car. The officer walked as he saw the detectives, Alexander asked her, "Ma'am you think you saw someone running out of here?"

The elderly neighbor replied, "I heard the noise, it sounded like slamming until I looked out the window and saw a man running like _he_ was the one getting shot!"

"Can you describe this man ma'am?" Kendall asked her.

She answered, "It was a man, he wasn't young, but he wasn't _old_ either."

"Black, white…" Alexander asked trailing to let her answer.

The woman nodded her head, "From what I saw he was a white man… can I ask you guys why he did it?" The neighbor asked concerned.

"We believe he was a serial killer ma'am." Kendall regrettably answered.

The woman's eyes then bulged, "Of all the neighborhoods in the part of the city, this one is a fairly good one… please… find that man." She said determinately to the detectives.

"We will." Alexander answered her determinately nodding her head.

The detectives walked back to the front of the house where Alexander was shaking her head as Kendall then said frustrated, "Our killer, he might have been in front of us this _whole _time!"

"Who?" Barnes asked wondering.

Alexander then knew who Kendall was referring to, "Son of a bitch; talk about a serial killer in plain sight."

Kendall then turned to ASA Barnes, "Bart Anderson, our ear witness… he probably watched us hauling Todd White to holding."

"Nate, the photo array with the cars, did you keep it?" Alexander asked. Kendall simply nodded his head wondering where she was going with that. "Eddie, can you pull some fingerprints off it?"

McIvor nodded his head, "Yeah, I can try."

"I think it's time to do some research on our construction worker." Kendall suggested.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Detectives Kendall and Alexander were on their laptops searching Bart Anderson in any way possible. "Rae are you getting what I'm getting?" Kendall asked looking at Anderson's information on the screen.<p>

"Bart Anderson's credit information doesn't start until almost the year 2010… now Bart Anderson is like a 50 year old man, and there's no way a 50 year old man just appears out of nowhere." Alexander stated typing up as much as she could.

Kendall noted, "He doesn't have a criminal record… he barely has any records."

"He became a construction worker in earlier this year, before that… it's basically nothing." Alexander said puzzled looking at the information, or lack of it, on her screen.

Kendall then propped on his desk, "How much are you willing to bet that Bart Anderson has either done time or his name is fake or an alias."

"Everything I own, including the kids." Alexander responded confidently.

Just as Kendall was about to respond his desk phone rang, he immediately answered, "Kendall… alright Eddie." He then slammed the phone. And smiled at his partner before clapping his hands together once, he said contently, "Ed's got a match."

**CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATIONS BUREAU  
><strong>**9105 N.W. 25TH STREET  
><strong>**DORAL  
><strong>**SATURDAY, JULY 16**

CSU Investigator McIvor and the detectives were crowded around a computer, "Guys, we wasted so many hours going after people who we would _think_ are suspects; the boss whose DNA wasn't a match, then the former murderous gun wielder who's now dead himself…"

"Eddie don't remind us." Alexander said eyeing him.

McIvor then began typing on the computer, "Well after I pulled the prints off the photo array your printed detective."

"Good thing I didn't just toss it out." Kendall commented thankfully interrupting McIvor.

McIvor continued anyway, "I used Triketohydrindane hydrate to illuminate the prints on the paper." McIvor held up the photo array which had purple splotches where fingers held the photo array. "I got two sets of prints off of it and ran the prints through the system and got a match. The first match was to you Detective Kendall but the other set…"

"Bart Anderson." Alexander answered confidently.

McIvor with a grin on his face shook his head and said to Alexander in a mocking tone… "Uh-uh detectives… try…" Then McIvor hit the enter key as a man's face appeared on the screen, "Milo Gould."

"Or Bart Anderson." Alexander added flatly.

McIvor clicked around for more and read, "He was arrested in February 1991 for various counts of rape and murder; he made a deal and got a 20 year bid. Comparing to the DNA Martinez gave me a few days ago, I got a preliminary match to Anderson, or Gould, or whoever the hell he is!"

"That explains why it seemed he disappeared off the face of the Earth." Alexander deduced.

Kendall then banged a table, "Let's get Barnes on the phone." Kendall said happily.

* * *

><p>The detectives were in Captain Winters's office with ASA Barnes. Alexander was going over the evidence they had. "Kim, CSU <em>just<em> got a preliminary hit on this bastard's DNA… he _raped_ _and murdered _Ayana Crenshaw and Amelia Davis, he murdered David Wilcox, Todd White, and his girlfriend Elaine Dawson!"

"I'm willing to bet if we search his house we'll find a .38 matching the slugs in our victims… plus Todd White's neighbor said she saw a young-old _white_ _male_ running out of the house." Kendall added.

Alexander took a step and said determined, "Kim, we've got enough to pick him up."

Barnes sighed before commanding, "Fine, go pick him up… I'll try to pop Judge Butler for a warrant."

Winter's then picked up her receiver and started dialing, "I'll call SRT, have them show up with you… I don't need Bart Anderson or Milo Gould to blow you guys away like Todd White tried to."

* * *

><p>Like at Todd White's, the police and the SWAT team were ready to knock down Bart Anderson's door. Alexander banged on the door, "Bart Anderson, Miami-Dade P.D. we want to talk to you!"<p>

"Open the door Anderson!" Kendall yelled. The two detectives exchanged a look before backing away and letting the SWAT team burst down the door.

It flew open with a **bam** as one officer bellowed, "Police, search warrant!"

Kendall looked and saw Anderson try to run out his backdoor. Kendall then ran behind him and tackled him to the floor before he could get out the door. Kendall put his gun to Anderson's back, "Not so fast Mr. Anderson, or should I say… Mr. _Gould_."

"What?" Anderson exclaimed softly, knowing he just got found out.

Kendall put handcuffs on him before picking him up and handing him off to another officer. Another officer in the room acknowledged the detectives, "Detectives." Alexander and Kendall looked at the officer who was holding up a gun by the trigger housing with an ink pen; "Found it stashed in a candy bowl."

"Does that curb your sweet tooth Mr. _Gould_?" Alexander asked him jokingly. Gould then held his mouth before **spitting **in Detective Alexander's direction, she dodged it though. "You son of a bitch." she angrily growled.

Kendall then yelled to the officers holding him, "Get him outta here!"

The officers then hauled him out. Detectives Kendall just stared at him with a determined looked, Alexander with a disgusted look.

**[Fade to black]**


	9. Chapter 9

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

"Look at how content he is." Detective Alexander commented, she, her partner, ASA Barnes, and Captain Winters looking at Bart Anderson through the two-way window. Anderson was sitting back, arms behind his head in the interrogation room.

Winters commented, "He's been through this before… he knows the deal."

"I knew something wasn't right about him the minute I laid eyes on him." Alexander commented.

Kendall without comment then grabbed up the folders on the table. Winters said, "Detective." Kendall turned around to acknowledge he heard her. She simply said sternly, "Lay into him."

Kendall nodded his head determinately before proceeding into the interrogation room. Kendall just sat down in front of Anderson and placed the folders to the side… Kendall staring at him. Anderson leaned in on the table, "We gonna get on with this? I have places to be."

"You can wait… you waited twenty years to strike again, Gould." Kendall noted in a serious tone more so than one of a joking tone. Kendall then pulled a folder of the stack he placed on the side of the table… "Stephanie Marsden, 28… 1981, she was your first victim…" Kendall placed the photo in front of him. "How old were you then Gould?"

Anderson snickered, "What's this about detective? Information you _think_ you have on me… my _name_ is _Bart Jerry Anderson_."

"No… it's _Milo Larry Gould_, serial rapist and murderer who struck all over Miami in the 1980s and early 90s." Kendall responded.

Anderson sternly bellowed, "I work _construction_!"

"You _work women_!" Detective Kendall snapped back.

Anderson shook his head, "Where are you getting this?" he asked.

"From _you_ Milo… _you_." Kendall answered, "We ran your DNA, you were a rapist and a murder in the 1980s and 90s and got sent to prison in 1991." Kendall went to another folder, "Your _last _victim; Annie Mae Wheeler; 39… Milo Gould was a little smarter and wiser, to a certain point." Kendall took a file out of the folder, "Your DNA was left over in Ms. Wheeler… but you got away with it back then because; DNA wasn't a factor in getting convictions in the start of the 1990s… but you were _fingerprinted_ before and after you went in."

Anderson just eyed Kendall.

The detective continued, "It _all_ stayed on file Milo… years go by and here comes 2011, it's time for you to continue what you started."

"What are you _talking about _man?" Anderson asked frustrated.

Kendall then slammed his hand on the table it making a loud **bang**. He yelled, "I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR CO-WORKER DAVID WILCOX!" Kendall then slammed a photo of Wilcox on the table. "This is David before…" Kendall then slapped another photo on the table; "And this is David Wilcox now." It was Wilcox in a picture taken by the medical examiner after autopsy.

Anderson then shoved the pictures back in Kendall's direction.

"Okay, you don't want to talk about your friend David… how about her?" Kendall placed another photo in front of Anderson. "Ayana Crenshaw, what did she do to deserve _this_ Milo?"

Anderson angrily bellowed, "My name's _not_ Milo!"

"Or Amelia Davis Milo!" Kendall said placing yet another photo in front of Anderson. "And Todd White, Elaine Dawson… come on Milo WAKE UP! IT'S NOT 1980 ANYMORE!" Kendall yelled.

Anderson then slammed the table and stood up angrily, "STOP MESSING WITH ME!"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN GOULD! SIT DOWN!" Kendall yelled standing up. Kendall then shoved him in the chair, "You're not going _anywhere _until we talk about this!" Kendall continued.

Anderson then frustrated even more asked, "What do you want from me?"

"The truth Gould, _the truth_! Come on Milo, you've went after all these people… why?" Kendall asked.

Gould just sat there staring at the pictures on the table before slowly breaking down to say "I don't know."

"Come on Bart, you've answered these questions before!" Kendall stressed.

Anderson slammed his head down on the interrogation room table.

Kendall pulled David Wilcox's photo's back out and tried to deal with Anderson, or Gould. "Okay fine… we don't have to talk about the women… let's talk about David Wilcox, he was your buddy… why did he have to _die_?" Kendall asked him.

Anderson balled his fists on the table in stress before releasing them and struggling to answer Nate's question. "David was so… _nosy_."

"How was he nosy Milo?" Kendall asked titling his head to the side and asking in a calmer tone.

Anderson then snapped, "He was _always _asking questions! He always wanted to know _something _about _me_!"

"The _real_ you." Kendall commented eyeing Anderson. Kendall continued, "So is that why David Wilcox had to die… you felt he knew too much…" Kendall trailed.

Anderson began to try and hold back sobs, "Well yeah… I couldn't take the risk of being found out… people don't like to hire serial killers, rapists… whatever." He said.

"So now you're admitting you are a serial killer?" Kendall asked him.

Anderson started blankly at the detective when he asked him that question.

Nate Kendall sighed and leaned in on the table; "Milo, or Bart; whatever the hell you want to be called. Now is not the time for you to shrink away from all of this as if it hasn't happened. You've been a killer, _all your life _Milo… don't you just want all the raping, the murdering, the nights where you get sleep with guilt on your mind and then you wake up… and remember that same guilt? Aren't you tired of it Milo?" Anderson or Gould rather; had his head on the interrogation room table before rising up and paying attention to Kendall. "Todd White, why _him_?"

"He was just random detective… all I saw was someone who was just like me… a-a killer." Anderson answered.

Kendall asked him tilting his head a little, "You think so?" Anderson simply nodded. "I think you prejudged Todd White…" Nate handed him a sheet of paper; "He got out of prison, held down a steady job, he wasn't on the streets, he had a girlfriend – he was taking control of his life, until you took it away from him!"

Gould stared at the truth telling detective.

"You had a nickname back in the 80s, the Leaper…" Kendall placed a clipping from an article from an old newspaper's internet archive on the table. "The young women in this city, they basically had a curfew to be off of certain city streets when the Leaper… leapt." Kendall said eyeing the killer.

Gould bit his lips tightly before saying, "That woman… Ayana… it's like she was mocking me, teasing me." He said coldly and quietly. "She_ wanted _it… she was in _my_ area."

Detective Kendall looked at Gould with a disgusting look as did Detective Alexander behind the two-way mirror.

"When the coast was clear, I…" Gould trailed. "I did it to her and then shot her and ran."

Kendall then got the photos out and showed the faces to Gould. Kendall picked up the picture of David Wilcox and put it in Gould's face and just **ripped **it in half. "That's one." He picked up Todd White's and then **ripped it **in half, "Two." Kendall said, Gould wincing when Kendall ripped the photos, he held up the one of Ayana Crenshaw and **ripped it **in half, "Three…" Kendall trailed holding up one of another victim, "Amelia Davis…"

"I saw her when we were working the parking lot of the mall… I-I, I followed her home and did what I did to the other girl." Gould said weakly.

Kendall, still holding Ms. Davis's photo **ripped it **in half as well… "Four." Kendall said holding up one more picture; Elaine Dawson, Todd White's girlfriend.

"S-She was just there you know… collateral damage." Gould said quietly and meekly, from his tone of voice before.

Kendall said, "Yeah I know…" he then **ripped **her picture before **slamming **it into the table. "I know you're nothing but a rapist and a murderer who deserves to get his ass handed to him in prison." Kendall said to him disgusted.

"So, what happens now?" Gould asked.

Kendall scoffed before getting up from the table and opening the door to the interrogation room to let two officers come in and take Milo Gould away in handcuffs. As they were taking him out Kendall stopped him and asked him, "_Why_?"

"It was my life…" Gould simply said before the officers pulled him out of the interrogation room.

Kendall just stared at the thought of what he had said. ASA Barnes and Detective Alexander walked over to him standing in the doorway of the interrogation room. Barnes saying to the detectives "There are too many dead victims and their families and friends are trying to keep going, the least I can do is give them their day in court… the death penalty is not leaving the table on this one." Barnes said determined walking off behind the officers who were taking Gould to holding.

Alexander just shook her head in confusion, "I don't get it, a guy like Milo Gould gets a chance to start a new life… why mess that up by reverting to his old ways?"

"Like he said, it was his life…" Kendall noted dryly. He and Alexander exchanging a look before walking off. In the doorway you could see the photos Kendall ripped up all over the table.

**[Fade to black]**

**Executive Producer  
><strong>**DICK WOLF**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI - _IN PLAIN SIGHT_**

**The preceding story was fictional. No actual person or event was depicted.**

**©2011**

**A JOSHUA MORTON PRODUCTION**

**WOLF FILMS**

**NBC UNIVERSAL (LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT OWNED NETWORK)**

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by the murders allegedly committed by Lonnie David Franklin, Jr (a.k.a. The Grimm Sleeper).<p>

"David Wilcox" (the first person murdered) is the name of a _Law & Order_ and _Law & Order: TBJ_ writer, purely coincidental.

* * *

><p><strong>Got questions, check out the contact information on the profile page.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like tonight's new LAW &amp; ORDER: CI: MIAMI?<strong>

"… down and dirty, in a literal sense." Detective Alexander commented at the crime scene pointing to some dirty clothes on a bed.

**Don't worry, it returns with more next winter!**

Kendall sighed at his therapy session, "I've got a case… brutal one."

**With everything you **_**love **_**about LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT!**

ASA Barnes sighed talking to the detectives and Captain Winters, "I just want this son of a bitch behind bars."

"We think you've been a murderer for 3 decades." Detective Kendall added at Mort Daniel's construction office.

Daniel replied, "And I think you're _nuts_!"

"Now get on the ground and put your hands behind your back!" Kendall yelled, gun still aimed at Todd White. White slowly fell to the ground. Alexander kicking his gun out of his reach, Kendall using his foot to quickly shove White to the ground. Kendall then put handcuffs on him,

White complained, "Man I'm getting tired of the f'in police!"

"And we're getting tired of you." Alexander said.

"Detectives." Alexander and Kendall looked at the officer who was holding up a gun by the trigger housing with an ink pen; "Found it stashed in a candy bowl."

"Does that curb your sweet tooth Mr. _Gould_?" Alexander asked him jokingly. Gould then held his mouth before **spitting **in Detective Alexander's direction, Kendall then yelled to the officers holding him, "Get him outta here!"

_**Everything**_**…**

Detective Nate Kendall was at his therapy session "I'm done sitting down and talking doc." Kendall said snatching the file from her and his notebook off her coffee table. He looked at her, "Tell the bosses whatever the hell you want … I'm _done_."

**LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT: MIAMI – RETURNS IN FEBRUARY, RIGHT HERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>You WANT more LOCIMIA – YOU'VE GOT TO <strong>_**READ **_**& **_**REVIEW**_** (or it won't return at all). **


End file.
